


On the Rare Occasions

by seekergeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. With licking. Enuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rare Occasions

On the rare occasions when Rodney has the time to completely strip John and take his time, there are a couple of spots that he likes to spend a fair amount of time on, licking and sucking while John whines beneath him.

The first spot, the one on the way to the second, is John's inner thighs. It isn't that they are paler, or muscular, or even that Rodney's got a fetish for them. No, it's because it's one of the few places on John's body that isn't covered with hair like some kind of yeti. The hair there is thinner, finer, and John twitches and moans as Rodney mouths there, licking and sucking for all he's worth. He likes the taste of John there, and he likes that he won't want to hack up a furball later even better.

But the second place...oh, the second place Rodney does have a fetish for, yes indeed. It's hard to find. You can't find it just by looking at John in the shower. It's on the backside of his left ball, about the size of a quarter, hidden and secret. It's a spot, soft and smooth, smooth as a baby's butt and just as hairless. The first time Rodney had stumbled upon it, he'd worried at first that it was the result of some unthinkable accident. But it wasn't. There was no scar tissue, no damage done, just a bald spot on the backside of John's left nut where the otherwise relentless growth of hair seemed to have said 'screw it' and given up its quest to conquer all surfaces of John's body.

When Rodney delicately licks there, in that secret spot, John's face goes all soft and open. And when he blows John, Rodney's thumb will find its way there to stroke it, more often than not. And when John's balls harden and rise up right before John comes, Rodney takes in the pebbled, bare flesh so briefly exposed and kisses it as John shudders out his orgasm.


End file.
